In general, electronic devices are utilized to provide a variety of functions to a user. As technology evolves and/or as users needs evolve, there may be a need or desire to change and/or upgrade the functions that an electronic device can provide.
For example, vehicle security and alarm systems provide a user with specific functions, according to the design and features of the vehicle security and alarm system. Vehicle alarm and security systems are either pre-installed during the manufacturing of the vehicle or purchased and installed as aftermarket items.
Currently, if a user desires functions that are not provided in an original equipment alarm, an aftermarket security and alarm system would need to be purchased.
Users are also faced with limited options or feature sets for alarms. They must either choose the factory installed vehicle security and alarm system or choose an aftermarket vehicle security and alarm system that ordinarily provide a pre-determined set of features. Thus, if a user desires features that are not included in the pre-determined set of features, or if the features desired by a user change, the user would need to install a different vehicle security and alarm system. In addition, as technology changes, users who desire to acquire functions which incorporate evolved technology need to acquire a new system that incorporates the evolved technology.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic device and/or system that can be updated to change, add, or remove functions that the electronic device can provide. For example, it is desirable to provide a vehicle control system and/or device that can be utilized to provide a variety of security, alarm, comfort and convenience functions related to a vehicle and/or a user of a vehicle, as a user's needs change or as new functions become available in the marketplace.
It is also desirable to provide a module that is easily attached or removed from an electronic device such as a vehicle security, alarm, or control device. In addition, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of augmenting or interfacing with other electronic devices. Further, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of providing functions that can interface with functions provided by other electronic devices. For example, it is desirable to provide a module for a vehicle control device that is capable of interfacing or coexisting with different vehicle control devices, such as those made by different manufacturers.
Also, it is desirable to provide a module that is capable of delivering a variety of functions, in type and quantity, for an electronic device, such as a vehicle alarm, security or control system.